peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
Takes place before Bowser's group's flying lessons. (Jessie then spoke up, changing the subject) Jessie: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Crash: You know how to fight already, right? Jessie: Yeah, why? Spyro: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? James: Yes, why? Mario: And you know how to build stuff, right? Bowser: Of course, why? Luigi: And you know how to act cool, right? Meowth: Well, yeah, why? Tawna: And you know how to make food, right? Smart Guy: Indeed, why? Crash: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly and get to know the real us. (Bowser's group, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Bowser's group: Fly? Misty: That’s right. Fly. Ash: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. (Realizing something, Brock interrupted) Brock: Wait a minute! (The others got confused) Brock: Bowser’s group deserves actual training instead of just flying lessons. (Bowser’s group got shocked) Dingodile: Seriously?! (He turned to Crash) Dingodile: Do we really have to go through that? (After thinking it over, Crash gave into Brock’s suggestion) Crash: He’s right. Bowser’s group: (Shocked) WHAT?! (Spyro glared at them and crossed his arms) Spyro: Don’t “What?!” us! If you’re not gonna accept training, then kiss your chance to get even with the pirates goodbye. (Not wanting to throw that chance out, Bowser's group thought it over and gave in) Bowser’s group: Fine! Spyro: Okay. (Mario goes over to a quiver full of arrows Strawhat, Braeburn, and Fluttershy brought with and after pulling a bow and twenty-three arrows out, he turned to Bowser’s group) Mario: Any volunteers? (As Mario aimed the twenty-three arrows at Bowser’s group, they immediately think he is going to shoot the arrows at them, and they, except a confused Stupid, backed off. Then, to their relief and Stupid’s confusion, Mario fired the twenty-three arrows high on top of twenty-three separate high poles) Mario: Thanks for volunteering, Stupid. Stupid: (Confused) Volunteering for what? Luigi: On climbing up there and retrieving one arrow from one high pole. (Smart Guy chuckled sarcastically) Smart Guy: (To Luigi) Piece of cake! (To Stupid) And no, I don’t mean a piece of cake. (Stupid sighed in disappointment on what Smart Guy said. Just when Smart Guy went up to one of the poles, Mario stopped him) Mario: Hold it! Smart Guy: (Impatiently) Now what?! Luigi: Relax, Smart Guy. Mario: It’s not simple to get your arrow. (Spyro then took two heavy gold weights tied to black ribbons and went up to Megavolt to give them to him) Spyro: See these weights? Bowser's group: (Nods) Yes. (Spyro placed one weight in Megavolt’s right hand) Spyro: This weight represents strength…. (Then he placed the other weight in Megavolt’s left hand) Spyro: And this weight represents discipline. Stupid: But I’m not grounded. Spyro: I meant discipline as in inner confidence, not punishing someone. Stephanie: So there you go, Stupid. (After handing the other weights to the other members of Bowser's group, Spyro spoke up) Spyro: So, with those two representations in those weights, use them both to retrieve your arrow, understand? (Tuff snickered and whispered to Tiff and Kirby with a smirk) Tuff: (Whispering) This should be good. (They giggle quietly. But Quackerjack heard them and glared at them) Quackerjack: You think it’s funny, huh? (He looks like at the first pole with the first arrow) Quackerjack: Well, watch this. (Then, with the weights in his hands, he started climbing the pole to get to the arrow, but suddenly, due to the weights’ heaviness, he started to slowly slide down. He tried to brake himself by using his biting his upper teeth on the pole, but then he zipped down onto his butt really quickly. The rest of the Fearsome Four tried next, but the weights’ heaviness pulled them back from behind and then bump into the pole on their backs and then flopped onto their bellies on the ground. Bowser, the Koopalings, Tiny, and Dingodile tried their turn, but the weights made them fall on their butts on the ground, making the pole and everything and everyone else bounce from their butts’ collision to the ground, making them wince upon seeing the bounce. Team Rocket tried their turn, but failed too. After the Toon Patrol failed as well, Crash turned to Spyro and the Mario Brothers in concern) Crash: (Sighs) We got a long way to go with these guys. Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Yeah. (Crash then grabbed wooden bo sticks and threw them at both their team and Bowser's group. Bowser's group held their bo sticks and got confused) Crash: Let’s get down to business (Mario and Luigi throws ceramic training pots into the air, and much to Bowser's group’s surprise, Crash destroyed the pots with his bo stick) Crash: To defeat the pirates (Bowser's group tried it out, but Megavolt noticed a spider on Quackerjack’s back and whacked him with the bo stick like a club, crushing the spider. Quackerjack then got mad and started whacking Megavolt back. Then Bowser's group got into a whacking competition much to the team’s agitation) Spyro: Did you come to be weaklings When we asked for you to be strong (Mario and Luigi jumped into the fray and broke up the fight, despite Quackerjack accidentally whacking Luigi in the stomach during his part of the song) Mario: You’re the saddest bunch We’ve ever met Luigi: But you can bet Before we’re through (Once the fight is broken up, Mario and Luigi turned to Megavolt and Quackerjack in anger and took their bo sticks away) Mario and Luigi: Misters, we’ll Make warriors out of you (Then, Bowser's group tried archery by using apples as targets, but they messed up on it too) Crash: Tranquil as a forest Spyro: But on fire within (The Koopalings tried to cheat on archery by putting an apple on their arrows, but just before they fired, Cynder tapped their shoulders and realizing they’re caught, smiled nervously as Cynder glared at them. Then, Crash began training on balancing a bucket of water over his head and with a bo stick, deflecting little pebbles thrown at him) Spyro: Once you find your centers You are sure to win (Team Rocket tried their turn, but as the pebbles are thrown at them, they panicked that the buckets on their heads flipped over onto their head, spilling water on them, and making them mess up their chance to deflect the pebbles) Mario: You’re a bunch of spineless Pathetic lots Luigi: And you haven’t got a clue (Team Rocket meekly peeked their faces out of the buckets and smiled nervously too. Then, Crash began training them on catching fish with their hands in the stream) Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: Somehow we’ll Make warriors out of you (Smart Guy tried his turn, but instead of catching a fish, he accidentally dragged Bushroot under the water by his feet. Realizing his mistake, Smart Guy nervously dropped Bushroot’s feet and Bushroot quickly sat up from the water, gasping for air. Then Bowser and the Toon Patrol tried dodging little fireballs, but messed up too with Wheezy tripping and getting his rear caught on fire by a fireball, but he doused it in the stream) Bowser: I’m never gonna catch my breath Wheezy: Say goodbye to those Who knew me (Megavolt then tried to karate chop a stone block, but hurt his hand in the process) Megavolt: Why was I a fool In school for cutting gym? (Then, during kickboxing lessons, Team Rocket and Crash practiced, but Crash kicked James back in the gut, knocking him back into a bench where Cynder and Discord are seated, waiting to tend to any injuries) Discord: These guys are scared to death Cynder: Hope we succeed right through this (After Cynder dabbed a wet towel on his forehead, James went back to practice kickboxing. Then, they tried crossing a bridge made of poles across the fake river, but Megavolt’s fearful expression made him stop and make him fall into the fake river) Megavolt: Now I really wish That I knew how to swim (Bowser's group then tried practicing shooting firecrackers from their slingshots, but kept messing up too. Then, Liquidator fired one firecracker, but it landed near Megavolt, nearly blowing him up. Then he glared at a nervously smiling Liquidator) Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Crash: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Spyro: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Mario and Luigi: With all the strength Of a raging fire Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers later watched in disappointment as Bowser's group tried to get to the arrows on the poles again. Later, Crash and his friends were carrying heavy poles over their backs when Crash noticed Bowser's group trying to catch up, but the weight is slowing them down and it made them collapse on the ground in exhaustion) Crash: Time is racing towards us Until the pirates might succeed (Crash and his friends rushed over and not only took the poles off of Bowser's group, but also helped them up in concern) Spyro: Heed our every order And you might survive (Later, after Bowser's group took a rest, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers came up to them with disappointed looks) Mario: If you’re unsuited for The rage of war Luigi: Then pack up Go away You’re through (They start to walk away as Bowser's group looked on in disappointment too, having realized they let them down. Just when they walked away too, they looked up at the arrows on the poles) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: How can we Make warriors out of you? (Getting determined suddenly, they grabbed the weights again and this time, much to Crash and his friends’ surprise and amazement, they fought the heaviness of the weights, slowly got to the top, grabbed their respective arrows, and threw them on the ground. As Crash’s friends cheered upon seeing their victorious arrow obtaining, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers smiled on proudly as Bowser's group smiled smugly and gave thumbs up) Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Crash: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Spyro: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Mario and Luigi: With all the strength Of a raging fire Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (Then they repeated the same training and this time, Bowser's group did a good job) Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Crash: We must be swift As a coursing river Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Spyro: With all the force Of a great typhoon Chorus: (Voice-over) Be warriors Mario and Luigi: With all the strength Of a raging fire Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Mysterious As the dark side Of the moon (After finishing off a dummy version of Cortex and Ripto, Bowser's group panted in confidence as Crash’s team cheered and applauded) Bowser: How was that?! Donald: (Smugly) I knew you could do it. Quackerjack: (Chuckling) Sure you did, duck. (Crash then went up to Bowser's group again) Crash: Well, now that you’re trained, now we can take flying lessons! (Bowser's group got confused) Dingodile: But how can we fly? And then the rest of the story continues…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies